bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shūsuke Amagai/Archive 1
Shūsuke or Syūsuke Well, someone finally brought it here, so I'll go ahead and start up a discussion here. Should we change the article's URL and all content relating to Amagai to "Syūsuke" or leave it as "Shūsuke"? For those who don't know, the spelling of "Syūsuke" came up on a cover of Bleach Beat Collections, and the home Wikipedia started spelling it as "Syūsuke". Should we go ahead and change the content like that as well? I made the "Syūsuke Amagai" page, but until we come to a final decision, I only set it to redirect to Shūsuke Amagai. I'll admit that I prefer "Shūsuke" myself, but I'm not going to make any changes until we have a final decision. Arrancar109 14:09, 22 October 2008 (UTC) *'Agree' I think "Shūsuke" is a better translation, but like Arrancar109, for first, i need to know what the other editors think about it before make changes. Maul day 05:25, 27 October 2008 (UTC) * I think it should be Shusuke as well because it sounds like a better translation and it will probably be that in english when it comes to catoonnetwork. Dekoshu 20:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I agree as well. Shusuke is a better translation. Well, I am inclined towards "Sh", as it sounds more like that (sidenote: I sometimes run into Ganjyu as well, but it seems that the majority accepts Ganju, so it seems that it is a similar case). Domlith 17:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia now has his named spelled "Shuusuke" in the episodes list, with the only mention anywhere that it should be spelled "Sy" in his very brief character bio. In fact, I have never seen his name spelled "Syusuke" anywhere on the internet except for on Bleach Wikia and that one character profile on wikipedia. I think it should be changed back to Shūsuke or Shuusuke, which is how the vast majority of Bleach fans spell it, especially considering that the correct pronunciation and japanese spelling is actually Shūsuke. CorpusDei 23:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Message to the admins I'd have edited this myself, except the page is locked. There's a typo in the history section - "wast" should be "was". (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 05:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's locked because I'm reworking and referencing the article, in case anyone is wondering. But thanks for the notice. I'll get it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:08, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome, and thanks for fixing it. Typos are one of my biggest pet peeves, and they are the cause of the vast majority of my edits. (Along with mucked-up links and the occasional coding error.) (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 08:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Speaking of mucked-up links, I did a quick check, and there are two instances of 3rd Division on the page, one in the introduction and one in the infobox (in the "Previous Team" section), and one instance of 1st Division in the next to last paragraph of the "Synopsis" section. They should be coded as 3rd Division and 1st Division, respectively. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 08:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::S'cuse me, gentlemen but there is a typo in the Powers and Abilities Section that I want to edit. So...would anybody mind removing the lock? At the very least, I hope the typo is fixed. It's "Amagi" where it should be "Amagai". [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 12:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm actually in the middle of overhauling it, and I'm not done yet; I actually got caught up in other edits, which is why I haven't finished it yet. I'll be sure to get rid of the typo when I get around finishing it though (I'm going to finish the overhaul this week). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I saw that Salubri already fixed it. Still, I do plan to finish the overhaul this week. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Shusuke not Syusuke I preffer Shusuke , because basically Shusuke is a japanese name just like Yusuke ( Yusuke Urameshi from YuYu Hakusho, for those who don`t know ) and Wikipedia is often 'vandalised . Thus , please do not trust a site that is so often vandalised as Wikipedia . Please , don`t accept everything blindly from Wikipedia , just because it is the mother of this wiki . Amagai88 08:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88Amagai88 08:01, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Power Okay I know Amagai is powerful we can all agree on this, but to where it says he is capable of fighting Ichigo evenly even with Ichigo using his bankai and hollow mask is kind of an exaggeration. You have to remember his bakkoto negates the power of his opponents zanpaktou, and while Ichigo was able to activate bankai the only power he was really using was the strength his hollow powers give him. The only time I could say Ichigo was able to access all of his power was at the end and by then he was easily kicking Amagai around. So if your going to say he can fight Ichigo evenly with bankai and hollow mask at least mention the circumstances Ichgio was working under. Prophet of Sanghelios 01:49, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll do something about it when I finish overhauling the article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109]] (Talk) 16:54, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Certain Quote Problem :"The gap felt by those who have been abandoned... The hatred by those who survived... Those who receive the burden of emotions as bleak accept being controlled by them. All I wanted was the death of them. This question haunted my thoughts but the answer had already been lost. I do not find the answer until you've killed everyone. It was a decision I took. I delete my "destination" with my enemies. Do not fear death as long as I can avenge me. That is why I am strong." Uh... this is... like, wrong. I've seen the episode by three different versions of the subtitles, and none of them match up with the current one. What's more, this quote literally bastardizes the american language. I mean really, I understand I don't work here often, and there may not be alot of admins and users, but at the same time, I'm seeing pointless "featured quotes" and stuff like that. Seriously? I mean, really, filler may not be too important, but some articles lack even the kanji, or the format of current articles. I, for one, am quite disturbed by this, after being hounded on here once before about adding a quote to Aizen's page. Wouldn't be surprised if it was a result of favortism. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 10:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Fist of all, drop the attitude. It will get you nowhere. Secondly, the article is undergoing an overhaul right now (which is why it is locked) and any issues will be corrected as that is done. The quotes section seems to be poorly done and lacks references. That will be fixed. In fact you can help by specifying what episode it was from, so that I can fix it myself now. And in case you were not aware, it is precisely because it is anime-only content that kanji could be missing from it - for manga based episodes we can look at the corresponding chapter to find the relevant kanji, but we cannot do that for the anime-only episodes, so it makes it hard to find the kanji. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) English VA I'm pretty sure that's Travis Willingham, what does everyong else think?? SunXia (talk) 13:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. I think it's reasonable, and I might add it in anyway, but if I'm proven wrong, it's gonna be changed. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :It seems that Joey Lotsko is playing Amagai. I saw his name in the credits, but he's one of the few voice actors I'm not familiar with. It would make sense, as while I did suspect Travis Willingham, I was still not 100% sure. I've already added the information onto his page as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, not familiar with him myself, will have a nosey!! Yeah there were some points I was really unsure there but then I reasoned he's a VA, that's their job!! But meh Joey Lotsko it is!! SunXia (talk) 00:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Joey Lotsko is just an alias for Joe Ochman, who voices Hachi (he did the voices of Ryu (the assassin Uryu fought) and Shinetsu (Amagai's dad) in the arc). He did not voice Amagai. Amagai's real English VA is Rick Zieff. He was the voice of Simon in the anime film Steamboy.Orochidayu (talk) 17:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Orochidayu on this one. Jeff Nimoy (who voice directed the "Shusuke Amagai" arc) on his Facebook account confirmed to me that Shusuke Amagai is voiced by Rick Zieff. Rtkat3 (talk), 10:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Then get a screenshot of that. We need proof to make the change.-- :This discussion and conflict between the two has reared its head again. Some sites say Joe Ochman and some say Rick Zieff, as ever we need proof for a change to go through. Shadowfanification can you provide proof, a user above claimed they contacted said VA but never provided proof for it so can you?? ::The Credits do NOT list this Rick Zieff anywhere. Hey, I found a spelling/grammer error but the page is locked! Hey, I found a spelling/grammer error, but the page is locked and I can't fix it! Willotaku :3 20:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm overhauling it, and I plan to revise it upon completion, followed by having someone from the Grammar Corner taking a look at it. But if you tell what it is now, I can take care of it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) "In its seal form it resembles a small sword such a kodachi." should be "In its sealed form it resembles a small sword such as a kodachi." Willotaku :3 21:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There's another minor mistake or fix that I want to do: for his spirital power rating, I would like to change it from "Immense Spiritual Pressure" to "Immense Spiritual Power" to keep consistency with other articles. Manj (talk) 22:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC)